Pokespe High
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Crystal's live has been upside down ever since her nan died. Moving to Kanto might help her though. What will happen?  Lame AGAIN couples are oldrival, special, frantic, mangaquest and some of mine ENJOY!  Storywriter;P p.s don't know if its K plz help me
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys its me storywriter (duh!) by the way i know crystal doesn't have a bro, at least i don't think. Any ways ENJOY! p.s thank you the reviewers that reviewed my last story 'Dancing In The Rain' i hope you guys enjoy this one as well! pp.s I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A K PLZ PUT IT IN UR REVEIW IF ITS NOT K? thx sos bout the caps forgot it was on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if i did May, Max, Brock, Dawn and Misty would meet Ash in unova. **

**However i do own Crystal Taylor.**

**THX GUYS,**

**Storywriter ;P**

**Chapter 1**

**Crystal's POV**

Two years. Two years since my grandmother died in that stupid car crash, now I'm moving to kanto! Oh, I'm Crystal Clearwater but you can call me crys. Anyway ever since my grandmother passed my life has been upside down. First my mother left (by that I mean moved out) now my dad is trying to get a job and girlfriend, second my brother just moved out so now I have to get a job! Thirdly I have to leave all my friends because I'm moving, my new house is located in Kanto, my school is going to be Kanto High –figures- and my guide is going to be a girl called Crystal Taylor. Yay. Suddenly my phone rang the sound of Check yes Juliet by we the kings flooded the air around me. It's my brother. _Have fun at ur new school cryssie. __Con. ;D p.s See you at Christmas! _It read, god I hate it when he calls me 'cryssie'. I replied, '_Will do Con. Hope you have fun at you house with ur GF. No funny business! Love you. CRYS. _I put my nickname in capitals so he will know what to call me…hopefully. I felt a nudge on my leg, I looked down to see Mega, my chicorita, smiling up at me. Aw she's so cute when she does that! I picked her up and started to stroke her down her back. She cuddled into my belly when my dad came in with my bags and his.

"Are you ready crystal" he asked handing me my bags which I took.

"Yeah dad" I said as I got up and went out the door, with mega on my shoulder. Outside my dad gave the keys to the couple who were just starting a new family. I got into the car after putting my bags in the boot, Mega was on my lap asleep. _It's going to be a long drive to the docks, might as well get some sleep _I said to myself, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Short i know sos plz review this chapter! CYA**

**Storywriter ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 Guys!**

**Disclaimer: i still do not own Pokemon. :(**

**I DO own Crystal Taylor.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- meeting Crystal Taylor and her cousin.<p>

**12pm**

"Crystal, dear wake up" I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I opened my eyes ever so slighty, only to see a blurred image of my dad and Mega.

"hm" I mumbled, stretching my arms up in the air and opening my eyes fully.

"We're at the docks" he replied handing me my bags from the boot. I nodded and watched a gigantic crane was secured around our car and lifted onto a fancy yacht like boat. Dad paid for our boat tickets, and we climbed on board. It was as fancy as one of those main halls in palaces! There was a name written on the side of the boat, it read: _The Taylor's. _WAIT! Wasn't my guide called Crystal TAYLOR? Coincidence? I don't think so! Wow, she must have a rich family, but I feel like I've heard that name. Could she be Calypso and Mike Taylor's daughter? No she can't be. Right?

"Crystal? Are you in there?" My dad asked braking my thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah dad. I'm here sorry I just zoned out for a minute there" I replied sheepishly.

"Ok, well we're room 203. So let's find it" He said.

"Yeah, wait dad" I said looking at the door next to me.

"Yes" he replied turning around. I pointed at the door, looking down, eyes closed. He came over and patted me lightly on the back. The room next to be** was **room 203. He entered and I followed. It wasn't much. Yeah I lied. It was absolutely HUGE!A plasma TV in all rooms, (except the bathroom obviously) two couches, three beds, walk in wardrobe. It was AWESOME! Dad and Mega agreed. That was when a Mightyenna came towards me, nudged me then showed me its neck, which had a blue collar with a medallion hooked to it. I bent down and took a closer look at it, reading it out loud.

"Mighty" I said and it nudged me again, I then noticed a note tied up to the collar. I slipped it out and unfolded it.

_Hello crystal, as you should know I am you guide also named crystal. COOL! I would like it if you called me crys, anyway this mightyenna's name is mighty as you already know from her medallion. Keep her with you when you come off of the boat, she will lead you to where me and my cousin are. You should get some rest as well, it's going to take you about 5 hours to get to Kanto_. _Mighty will wake you up if you father doesn't. Have a nice sleep Crystal. From Crys Taylor. _Ok well I will listen to the note. I will get some rest, well some. G'night everyone.

**5pm**

I woke up to mighty nudging me waking me up, just like crys said. I got up an walked out the door of the bedroom, my dad had his and my bags in his hands and was watching TV.

"Dad, we have to go" I said. He stood up, turned the TV off and carried my bags, as well as his, out the door. After locking the door and giving the keys back to the captain, that giant crane got our car off of the boat and on the hard floor. Kanto. Finally here. Mighty was smelling the air, I bent down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and ran to our new house, my dad got into the car, I was already in it, and started it. Once at our new house, I literally threw my bags in my new bedroom and told my dad I was going to say 'Hi' to the neighbours. He nodded and me and Mega followed Mighty to a little music shop. I went in and was surrounded by an Aipom, Typhlosion, Pedgeot, Pichu and Arcanine. The Aipom went up to Mighty and hugged her, then waved at me, I waved back then it went upstairs to be brought back by a girl wearing a black dress, white gloves, white boots and brown hair-very long.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a Crystal Taylor." I replied, she put her finger up in a 1 minute sign then went upstairs again. When she came back down she was accompanied by a girl with brown hair, tied up and clipped back with little parts coming down at the front on both sides, dressed in a blue knee high dress with a black belt, black leggings, blue flats a guitar necklace and to top it all of a pair of very geeky looking glasses.

"Are you crystal?" She asked I nodded and she extended her hand which I shuck.

"Crystal Taylor, crys for short, this is my cousin, Blue"

"Hi" blue said I waved and smiled.

"So Mighty lead you here" Crys asked. I nodded, she smiled and patted Mighty on the head.

"Well this is Ambi, Flame, Flames, Pidgy, and Sparkz" she said pointing to the Aipom, Arcanine, Typhlosion, Pidgeot and Pichu. I smiled and told them Mega's name.

"Well we'll have to wait here a moment some of our friends are coming round, including Blue's boyfriend" Crys said. I nodded then, a few minutes later, the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? PLZ REVIEW!<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3 here. hope you like it. p.s if i put Crystal T it means my charactersCrystal Taylor kk.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Meeting Gold, Red, Yellow, Green and Ethan.<p>

Crystal's POV

When the door opened a gust of wind came before four boys came in, running with a girl close byone of them. The boy at the front had raven hair, explosive raven hair. A black and yellow cap on backwards with goggles on top. A red hoddie with a white collar, black and yellow shorts and black, red, yellow and white trainers. The second boy wore a black top with purple trousers, his hair was light brown and spiky whilst his shoes were black trainers. The third boy had black spiky hair, a red t-shirt with black sleeves and white zipper and collar, blue jeans and red trainers. The girl had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a black long sleeve top under a yellow and green apron thing, and black leggings with purple boots. Finaly the last boy had a black and red cap on backwards, black spiky hair, a black top with a red collar, red trousers and black shoes. Wow total goth. The raven haired boy came up to crys and started talking with her whilst the other were talking to Blue.

"Oh guys this is Crystal by the way she's the new kid at our school, crystal this is Gold, Green, Red, Yellow and Ethan" Blue introduced us all. i smiled and waved at the all, the raven haired boy who I believe was Gold came up to me and held his hand out i shuck it just to be polite.

"I'm Gold" he said, i smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the brown haired boy came up, i think he was either Red or Green.

"Green" he said, i nodded the the girl, Yellow I think, and the black haired boy, i think was Red or Ethan now, came up to me and shuck my hand.

"I'm Red and this is Yellow" the boy said i smiled at them; they did the same. Then the other boy came up.

"That leaves me Ethan" he said, i nodded, Crys came up to me and whispered some thing about gold not smiling to anyone else but me, i turned around and she was smirking. My phone rang, it was my dad this time. _Time to come home dear _it said, i texted back ok.

"Sorry guys i have to go it was nice meeting you though" i said walking out the door, then Crys stopped me.

"Give me you address and i'll pick you up with Blue and Yellow for school tommorow" she said, i nodded, gave her my addressand left. i can't wait till tomorrow.

Gold's POV

Wow that girl, Crystal she was quite cool, and cute! WAIT! I barely even know her, plus Crys, Blue, Yellow AND Sapphire will kick my butt for flirting with her well once they get a bond with her. Apparently she's going to our school too. Great this means i get to know her better. Can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you thing. Soz about Yellow's appearence thing, i don't know what that yellow things called *Sheepishly smiles* Anyway PLZ reveiw! :D<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here peeps! Plz reveiw! I hope you like this one. Heres a summary of this chapter:**

**Crystal starts her first day at school. **

**I still suck at summaries. This POV is Crystal Taylor, by the way she doent meet anyone new. she will just get to the front doors. Sorry i can't write long Chapters!**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Crystal T's POV<p>

_Stupid skirt! _I thought as i struggled to get black knee high skirt on. By the time i was finished Blue was buttoning up her blazer whilst i was just trying to find my one.

"Blue wheres my blazer" i asked.

"You left it a Gold and Ethan's place" she said, texting.

"Who ya textin'?" i asked.

"Yellow" she replied. "You forgot your tie" she added. I looked down and noticed i hadn't put my tie on, i looked in my desk draw, under my bed, on my door and finaly on the swivel chair.

"Think you left it at Gold's as well" she added, _Great now once Yellow comes and we get Crystal we have to go to Golds. _There was a knock on the door before it opened, reveiling Yellow in her school unifrom, (just like mine and Blue's) black tights, black flats, black knee high skirt, white shirt, red tie and black blazer. Blue smiled and hugged her best friend, whilst I bugged her with questions about the up coming test. Did i forget to mention I don't listen in class?

"Calm down Crys, you need a tudor" she sighed.

"I keep telling the principle that but he just says i'm smart enough" i answered her, sighing as well but then laughing with both of them.

"No offence but you smart enough! ha!" Blue gasped in between laughs.

"I know!" i replied.

"Ok, ok enough we need to get Crystal" Yellow said.

"And then we need to go to Gold and Ethan's" i told her.

"Why?" She asked

"I left my tie and blazer at thier house" i told her.

"Ok lets go then" Blue suggested.

I nodded then we all left out the door with a pokeball in our hands. Strange really we can only have 1 pokemon for protection, what if that one fainted. Then what do we do? Any was i chose Flame-arcanine- to take me to crystal's today. Blue chose Jiggly to transport her whilst Yellow chose dody -doduo- for hers. I lead them to Crystal's house at main street, what a coincidence Gold and Ethan live...next to her. She's number 2 and their number 4, akward. Well we returned our pokemon and knocked on her door. A man in his mid 40's answered the door. _Probably her dad _I thought, he invited us in once i said we were here to pick Crystal up. Crystal came out from the kitchen in her uniform.

"Hey did the school send that?" Blue asked.

"Yeah they did so you ready to go" Crystal asked.

"Sure thing Crystal" Yellow said.

"Right, from now on Crystal your nickname is Crys as well ok" I told her.

"Well its going to be confusing but ok" She replied giggling a bit.

"Nah we'll call her crysty" Blue replied pointing at me. I smiled and waved, we all giggled again until i mentioned that we had to go next door. As we left you will not be able to guess who we saw. Ok maybe you will. Gold and Ethan.

"Hey boys" i said, Gold handed me my blazer whilst Ethan handed me my tie.

"Thank you" i said.

"Walking to school with us?" Yellow asked.

"Sure" Ethan said. On the way we just informed Crystal about clubs and such, we also told them about me being called crysty and crys having my old nickname. Once we were at school grounds we met up with Red and Green. Well it crys's first day lets make it a good one!

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not as good. Plz review!<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys i'm gong to try to make this one a bit longer. Plz reveiw! This one is were Crystal meets Sapphire, Ruby, Elisha, Juliet, Josh, Ryan, Max and Rosie. I have also changed my mind about the whole Crysty thing, they're both going to be called Crys but if there together and somebody wants them they will say Crystal for my character and Crys for Crystal. For exaple:**

** Gold, Crystal (my character) and Crys were walking in the park with their pokemon when gold had an idea.**

**"Hey, Crystal when Does Micky get back from Hoenn?" He asked.**

**End of exaple.**

**By the way if your wondering Micky is Crystal Taylors twin bro which you should know if you read my profile.**

**P.S. Elisha, Juliet, Josh, Ryan, Max, Rosie and Mrs Brown are all some of my characters!**

**Storywriter ;P **

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

Well it's the first day of my new school, so for my life is pretty great. I have some friends (Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Crys, Gold and Ethan) an awesome looking school and i think i'm meeting some new friends today. Wow i can't wait! Right now we're out side the doors of Kanto high mind you the way me, Crys, Yellow, Gold and Ethan are standing makes it look like were of one of those superhero movies! Disturbing me from my thoughts was Gold, waving his hand in front of me.

"Yo crys, you in there?" he said. I snapped out of it and nodded, he smiled then pointed at Crys, Blue, Yellow and some girls and one boy. One of the girls was fighting with a boy in the usual outfit for the boys i presume. Same as us girls but only they have black trousers and black school shoes, although this boy had a white, wig looking hat. The poor girl he was arguing with was wearing the uniform but muddy (a bit like Crys's) her hair was the same as well but she didn't have a ponytail clipped back, she also had a fang like tooth showing. The girl next to her was wearing the exact same thing, however her hair was long, about the same size as Blue's. The Girl that Yellow was talking to looked exactly like her, twins probably, although her hair was tied up in a ponytail- the same size as the girls I mentioned earlier. Next to Crys was a girl who's hair was short, just above her shoulders. I looked at Gold, confused.

"The two arguing are Sapphire and Ruby, the one talking Blue is Elisha, talking to Yellow is Juliet her twin and finaly next to crys is Rosie" he said knowing what I was going to ask, then we heard some one shout his name. Turning around we saw Ethan and three other boys talking, all the boys were waring thier uniform and looked the same with brown hair. Ok, maybe not so great maybe...confusing. Any way Crys came up wit everyone of the girls and started to introduce me to them, i don't think she knows i already was (kinda) introduced by gold. I suspect that Gold went to the boys or gestured them to come over since i'm face to face with the three boy who looked like triplets.

"Hi, i'm Ryan, Crys's big bro" Ryan said.

"I'm his twin Josh, nice to meet you" Josh said.

"And i'm Max Ethans big bro and Golds cousin" Max said. I smiled and nodded to them all, then the bell rang.

"What classes you got crys" Gold asked me,i looked at my class list, it read: _Maths, English, Science, History and P.E. _I handed it over to gold who smirked and looked at me then passed it to crysty who smirked and passed it back to me. Crys whispered something to Ethan who also smirked. What is with all the smirking?

"Cool well looks like your stuck with me and the lads" Crys said. Wait. Is THAT why they're all smirking- great. She grinned then dragged me to Maths class. My maths teacher was Mrs Brown, she seemed nice, when she wasn't shouting that is. All-in-all the day went pretty well except for the fact that Gold and Crys got a detention but that was all that went wrong. Ethan led me to the old oak tree where Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Ruby, Sapphire, Rosie, Juliet, Elisha, Josh, Ryan and Max were waiting for us. Blue looked like she was teasing Green, Yellow was blushing whilst Rd was talking to her, Sapphire and Ruby were in an argument, Elisha, Juliet and Rosie were annoying Josh, Ryan and Max. When they noticed me and Ethan Blue asked us where her cousin and Gold were, i told her they had detention. She took out her ohone and texted somebody, then told me that they were going to show me their hang out place. We went into town, rounded a few corners, walked down a few allies and finally ended up at a small cafe with a veiw of the sea. Green, Red and Ethan went to get some drinks. After a shot while Gold and Crys finally joined us.

"What you guys do this time crys" Sapphire said.

"Cryssie here fell asleep History and I hit clarkson with a dodgeball" Gold said.

"Where?" Elisha asked.

"Head" Crys said. Ethan handed her and gold their drinks (J2O) and we all started to head for Elisha and Juliets house since we had all agreed to walk people home together. Their street wasn't that far just back up the allies we went through. When we dropped them off Yellow, Red and Green were next. It took us about five minutes to reach Greens house, one more minute to reach Reds and about one more second to get to Yellows- she live right next to him. Then all we had to do was take Max to his house which was one more block away, it took us about five miuntes to get to his house then ten more minutes to get to Josh and Ryan's place. Sapphire, Ruby and Rosie went together to their houses since they lived next to each other.

"Hey Crys why didn't you go live with your brothers?" i asked.

"I dunno, i think its because they remind me of my twin to much" she answered.

"Have you ever heard of Micky Taylor" Blue asked, i nodded.

"Yeah he was the boy that sang Party All Night and became famous" I answered.

"Well your looking at his twin, cousin and best mates" Crys said pointing to her then blue then Gold and Ethan.

"Cool" We soon arrived at my house.

"See you tomorrow guys" i said. They waved as i walked through the door. Today was pretty great, I met new friends, have a new place to hang out AND my dad (finally) has a girlfriend! It couldn't get any better!

Blue's POV

"I like her she's nice" Crys said.

"Who" A different voice said.

"M-Micky?" i stuttered.

"Hey Blue, nice to see you to" he replied stepping out of the shadows.

"How did you get in my" Crys interrupted me.

"Our"

"**Our **house?" i said.

"Uh...Window"

"Same old Micky"

"What's that supposed to mean Crys?" he said playfully, walking closer to her.

"Uh, that you always use the window instead of the door"

"Wow, you remembered how i used to come in through your window?"

"Yep"

"Come here you two" he said opening his arms for a hug which me and Crys gladly took. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes until mymum told us to come for tea. How did she know Micky was here? Oh Micky probably scared her to death when he came downstairs. Either that or he knocked on the door to suprise her. Well there is good news, Micky's back and is now going to our school AND we have some one to helpus with our homework!

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? I just thought i should add Micky and give a shok to Blue and Crystal T. Anyway Plz review!<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


End file.
